


Arkalion: On The Verdant Isle preview

by ssbob90



Series: Tales of Kalran: Arkalion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbob90/pseuds/ssbob90
Summary: A few weeks have passed since the battle of Leona as Kurgren recovers from his battle with the broken lord Bryan.Now the group must journey to Salkoy, the elven island, to decipher the Obrilon's use, and possibly a way to destroy it.And with a new chapter, Kurgren must learn to fight with his new disability Bryan gave as they are hunted by the cultist. And a strange warrior garbed in black.
Series: Tales of Kalran: Arkalion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150913





	1. Prologue: The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will put this on an indefinite hiatus, or at least having long release intervals until I polished my first one. I'm really sorry that you won't see any coming chapters, for the time being, see this as more of a preview for book 2.

Thunder roars as rain blankets the skies of the coastal town of Caynori, deafening the land as it struck upon the roofs, as families huddle in their homes while those outsides hurried to shelter.

As drunken crowds, mainly non-elven sailors, began hooting upon the dancing Elf on stage, who wore a dress with the front shortened to show and framed her long, lithe, legs clad in stockings and garter, or trying to sing songs, horrible, to the piano man tune at the Courtesans Sails inn and tavern. When the door suddenly flew open and a man enters, briefly silencing the revelry.

Felix the bartender stumbles, his elven ears shooting upwards, before the man, wearing a heavy cloak covering his body and a black helmet hiding his face, walked towards the counter and sat, the revelry swiftly resumes. And Felix quickly snaps out of his shock.

"What do you want signoya?"

The man raised his head, Felix briefly shudders as his red eyes stare at him, like he had killing intent, before speaking.

"Have you heard any news from Leona in the past month?"

Felix swallows.

"N-n-not much signoya. Only that some revolt had happened and something about slaves. And it's rude to ask something before your telling your name. And would you kindly hang your coat and remove your helmet first, you're wetting my floor."

The man softly laughs.

"My name is not important, at least to a simple man. And I'm in a hurry. All I need is info on the fastest route to Leona."

"Ok then. If you're willing to spend money then take a pegasus carriage to the drop-off point at Remlia, expensive it may be. But if you're going by foot or horse then I recommend going through Havrun's throat, though the Volksgardian Dwarves charges a high passage cost. But if you want cheaper passages then take the northern road and loop through Grendheim, the Vardskul capital. If you don't that one being the longest."

The man nodded and tossed Felix a small bag of silvers before leaving. Felix then frantically waved before he reached the door.

"Signoya! I highly suggest you stay here until the storm past."

The man looked back, causing Felix to shudder again upon his glare.

"While I appreciate the suggestion, sir. I have an urgent matter at Leona that can't be delayed."

And soon the man left into the woods, unfazed by the rain until he heard a rustle and reached for his axes.

Then a whistle as a quarrel passed by his ear and struck the dirt, a warning shot. Before the bandits emerge, he counted fifteen in front and heard some behind.

Then one, likely the leader, came out with a crossbow aimed towards him.

"Your silvers or your life!"

He looked up and stared at the man. And with a low growl.

"Best you run and live. While I'm still merciful."

A searing pain then lashed through his shoulder as the leader fired, followed eight more, and briefly stumbled and hears them charged. Then activated his power.

Pain rend through his legs as he increases his muscle mass and quickened his senses, his axes glowed red. Then an ear-piercing shriek rang out. The bandits gasped and quickly backed away.

On the ground was their leader with his front eviscerated, rib bones and intestines protruding out as they see his still-beating heart, as he rapidly gasped for air. And in front of him was the stranger with his axes glowing red, as he raised his head to reveal glowing red, dwarven, eyes.

A thunder flash then showed them the arrows slowly pulled themselves out and his flesh healed. Then they saw his uncovered arms, revealing a web of clean, symmetrical, scar tissue.

"Let these words be etched in your last visage before descending into hell. My name is Samson, servant of Nihalos!"

That night the villagers heard bone-shaking screams echoed from the forest. And the guards founded a gruesome sight the morning after.

Upon the road were bodies mangle beyond recognition, only guessing at minimum five bandits or possibly more by what little bodies were intact, and from what little heads or face they salvaged had the same expression.

Wide-eyed and screaming in agony.


	2. Chapter 1: From Ashes and Cries

It has been two weeks since the battle of Leona. And yet recovery wasn't finished.

Kurgren moved around in his wheelchair, trying his best to help, and saw the damage.

A shiver ran down his spine as he saw the corpses decayed like animal carcasses, and the birds began feasting on the unattended.

And upon the streets were men and women were still taking the corpses, a few now beginning to decompose, on the streets, most had their expression subdued to hold back their grief, but some weren't.

Upon an alley, he stumbled on a father and mother cradling their deceased daughter, only twelve by looks, and weeping, on a street he saw a mother hugging her miraculously alive son, who was four and had hidden under his father's body, to a man crying into the shoulder of a dead city guard, who had a spear ran through his chest.

Yet all he can do is look on, knowing the pain of losing a loved one. When a sigh broke his reflection. As Ardent walked beside him.

"In the end, it doesn't matter who wins or loses in war. For the price are countless lives, ripping away children, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers from their family. Leaving only a deep scar that only time can barely heal."

"Yeah." That was all Kurgren could say, before recalling back his first kill and shudders, then noticed something about Ardent. He said it with a weary monotone as if he fought or know such bloody battles, rare in these mostly peaceful times.

"So you've been to wars before?"

Ardent nodded before speaking.

"I am sorry that I barged in and said that, I felt that it would ease our mind. But Solaina and Ignatz want to see you."

Kurgren nods then wheels his way to the castle.

Most of it was a wreck, particularly the upper floors currently held by scaffolding, with people hauling pots of clay for the mages to repair the walls, who paste on the gaps then transmute it to stone, as the chefs ladled soup, made of miscellaneous meats and vegetables, to the temporarily homeless before making way to Ignatz quarter. And heard a conversation behind the door.

"Are sure that crystal would power the frame?"

"Yes, it will manachi. Though I wished I had a larger chi crystal."

And with a knock, their conversation ends and the door opens.

"Ah, there you are come in."

Kurgren wheeled into the room, maneuvering the usual mess when he notices something peculiar.

Next to Ignatz bed is what could be described as a large square with two belts, and two pieces of iron blocks connected by a rather large joint to another pair of bulky blocks on each side with a leather belt on the inside and a small frame that seems to encompass the foot. With Solaina doing something at the back.

Ignatz then placed a pair of trousers and boots onto his arms.

"And change into these in my bathroom while we do the last fine tunings."

Kurgren wheeled into the bathroom and locked the door and looked at the clothes.

Both looked like a normal set of trousers and boots, only to look closer and notice both had rather large notches.

And after a few minutes, he slipped on his new pants and boots and looked to the body mirror.

Now across the left side of his forehead was a scar, from the top of his nose to the upper corner of his forehead, he could help but mused it's similar to Curtis. And on his back was a large scar below his ribs, a deep gash from the left thinning to the other end of his back. A knock then snaps him out of his reflection.

"We've finished fixing the last errors."

Kurgren wheeled back out before moving onto Ignatz's bed by his instruction, with Ignatz and Solaina struggling to help him up, before strapping on the belt, the notches lining with the small belts and the foot frame.

"So what is this?"

"An invention we made, thanks to Solaina knowledge of arcane engineering and my knowledge of mechanical engineering. Utilizing an exoskeletal frame that moves your legs by connecting to your nervous system."

"Uh."

"What he means is that you can walk again."

A silence descended as Kurgren absorb what Solaina said.

"Try walking."

A few seconds passed where nothing happened, and Kurgren began doubting when he suddenly shot up.

Kurgren stared at his legs in amazement before thinking about walking.

Another few seconds passed before his foot shot up, causing him to nearly fall, then moved forward. And began to walk, but with a few seconds delay.

Ignatz sighs.

"As expected. Sit back down and I'll try to tune the response time."

A minute passed before the tuning was done. Yet it took a second for his legs to move.

"Since this is rather a crude design of a chi powered frame it'll likely not gonna work properly. This is the best we can do until you have a chance to go to Salkoy."

Kurgren nods and Ignatz passed him a few syringes. Most of it is to keep his legs from something called atrophy. But the last few were different, holding a bright blue liquid instead of yellow.

"These new syringes, given by the alchemists, will slowly repair your spinal cord and the nerves. You must take this three times a day, missing a dose can potentially make you permanently paraplegic, and try lifting your legs without the frame once a day."

Kurgren nods before Ignatz grabbed and opened a bottle, holding a dark, bubbling, liquid, and poured it into a cup.

"You wants some cola?"

"Cola?"

"It's a popular beverage in the middle realm, particularly those near the Dwarves, the inventors. Apparently, it's citrus oils mixed with water, sugar, and gas. Also goes good with rum and is better when chilled."

Kurgen takes a few seconds to look at it, it didn't sound nice, before drinking. Only to be hit by the fizz of the drink followed by a mild sweetness and finished it. And leaves, thanking them.

Soon Kurgren helped with the rebuilding of the church, hauling the broken masonry to designated zones for the mages to soften it like clay and paste it back.

He then sits down on one of the pews, struggling with his walking delay, and looks to the remains of the stained glass mural. The setting suns casting an orange glow inside.

Painted upon the top were the nine saints. But only three remained on the broken windows, a group of heroes who fought against Nihalos. With Trajan, the leader who stopped Nihalos and the only saint whose body was recovered, standing tall with his armor, a gold gilded segmentata, in the center, nearly unblemished saved for a large gash, said to where he stabbed himself so that Nihalos can't execute him, on his chest. Gripping his sword, deismos, which had a crack in the center where it's said to have where the blade was shattered. As he gazes down with his silver eyes, flecked by his golden hair, with the vambrace on his right forearm glowing with the gem in the center. Something about that vambrace always gave Kurgren a feeling of familiarity.

Beside him were two of his most trusted companions, whose names were the only ones still remembered as the rest were lost to time. To his left is the shieldmaiden Reina, a Yukione with black hair and red eyes, wielding a large scutum, braunog. and to his right is the archer William, another Human, with white hair and yellow eyes, who wields a bow, aztia.

Then in the middle is the atoner. Myra, the penitent empress. In her hands was her papal ferula, medea, planted to hold her up as she uncontrollably weeps, her black hair disheveled and lilac eyes bloodshot. Her tale is an empress who became corrupt with power, with a sect even saying she created Nihalos, which led to Nihalos victories. Realizing what she had done, even if it was too late, and spent the last of her life atoning for her mistakes.

And at the bottom, surrounded by flames and ice, is the beast. Nihalos the sunderer, wielding his ax, naoreth, in his hands and a bow, which looked similar to aztia, on his back. His dark green eyes glowing like flames beneath his tar-black hair.

"I see you're enjoying the saints on your break, my child."

Kurgren looked down and saw the bishop.

"Do you know of the story of the nine saints, the atoner, and the sunderer?"

"Only by the bards. If you wouldn't mind I would like a tale."

The bishop smile and sits beside him.

"It is said that when Nihalos rosed in the third age. "

"But how did he rose? The bards sang that he was born with evil in his heart. Is that true?"

The bishop frowned.

"How he came is sadly something we will never truly know, one sect said he was created by Ragnarok, other said he was born with the mind of the Devil, and other says he was a lost soul manipulated by Ragnarok."

Kurgren nods, feeling unsatisfied but it the best he can get.

"And as Nihalos destroyed the Southlands, for Myra hadn't cared for her subjects yet, it was Trajan who saw the danger and slowly gathered allies, the eight other saints, who first joined him. But it was Myra, fearing they could harm her, slowed them at every passage, allowing Nihalos power to grow."

"Uh-huh. Is there also a reason why it looks like Nihalos is holding the same bow as William?"

"Because it's popularly believed that it's the same bow. As it was said William was the first of the saints to fell to his ax, with the common tale being that he sacrificed himself for his friends to escape, and Nihalos took it as a trophy. After which Myra realized what she did and became repentant."

The priest bows his head.

"But it was too late. Far too late to undo all that she had done. But even so, she helped the saints as much as she could. Until her death by Nihalos."

"Then how did he took the Southlands?"

"One thing about the devils is that they use loopholes. Demons and Daemons don't fall under the covenant rules. Which Nihalos used to strengthen his army."

"During the battle, Nihalos had created a strange weapon. One that opened a gate to hell for the Devils to enter, and tipped the war to his side as the Devil's began opening theirs to reinforce and overwhelm the expected counter of heaven."

"Why?"

"Because, in an age before the suns and moons, the realm of heaven and hell fought and accidentally shattered the twin towers, of light and dark, of Kalran, forcing them to reforge it into the twin suns and three moons. And signed what is known as the covenant. Meaning that when a Devil, whose might is said to only be surpassed by the heavens, opens a portal to enter our realm the Angels can open theirs counter, ensuring balance. Alas, the covenant only stated an Angel can only counter when a Devil opens a portal to enter our realm."

"But he was stopped as Trajan and his party infiltrate his fortress and stole the power of it. And with that the Devils from that portal were dragged back to their homes and the Angels, with the Devil's numbers now equal to them, fought back with a vengeance, destroying all of Nihalos progress before being forced to return. But it came at a terrible cost. For Nihalos wrath was so great that only Trajan and Reina escaped the fortress. And with Nihalos on their tails, Reina sacrificed herself, by making Nihalos think she held the power, for Trajan to escape."

"Nihalos and Reina then fought at the shattered valley. Where she was injured, unlike her late companions, and captured. And, in front of Trajan and his army, he burned her at the stake. Her agony said to have lasted for twelve hours before silence."

Kurgren gulped, so the pyre used by Nihalos army wasn't a myth.

"And when the rainbow banner had to retreat back north it was Myra and August, father of Trajan, who held back Nihalos at the stormbearer valley, dying in the process, allowing the rainbow banner to recover and counter-attack. The great war where Trajan began pushing back Nihalos with the ten races behind him, forming the walls of Byzalem. Until he fought Nihalos and lost, killing himself knowing that he will die like Reina, at meldan field."

"And what happened afterward?"

"Afterwards it was said that Nihalos began attacking the wall, yet repulsed every time, until he got captured and executed by Byzalems firing squad."

Kurgren frowned. That didn't sound right.

"So you're telling me one of the deadliest monster Arkalion ever faced was easily captured and shot to death?"

"Even the greatest mountains crumbles with time my child."

Kurgren sighs.

"Thanks for the story, sir."

The bishop nods as Kurgren began walking back to his room at the Silver Bull, where Wolfgang had gave him and the group free lodging and slept.


	3. Chapter 2: Onwards to Salkoy

The crowd's murmur rose as Kurgren reached the now repaired castle courtyard.

In front of them was Soloman at the podium, shortened as he sat on his wheelchair with his advisors Wolfgang and Angelo by his side. And behind them a pillar holding broken chains.

"Today we gather here to commemorate the victory we won, and the bloody price to achieve it. Two weeks ago we rose up against the tyrant Brundol, an advisor who murdered our beloved senate and his family, with many brave souls who sacrificed themselves so that our children can grow up free. Let us never forget that day, or the lives lost to achieve it."

The crowd clapped before dispersing before Ignatz leads Kurgren and the rest back to the castle hall.

And soon Kurgren and his group, Ardent, Erhardt, Solaina, and Louise, sat down as Ignatz, Ekon, Angelo, and Delilah followed with Sofia wheeling Soloman in.

"So with the battle over what will happen to Leona?" Ardent asked.

Soloman sighs, rubbing the hook where his hand used to be.

"Now we'll give the people time to grieve. For the coming week, I'll try to sort out the quagmire of laws to reform and people to free. And afterward, we'll try to vote a new senate."

"And what about the Obrilon?" Kurgren asked.

Ignatz shook his head.

"Sadly not much was learned. The only thing we got with what we have is that the Obrilon generates some sort of energy, something like mana and chi yet nothing like either. The theory is that it's some sort of primal energy before Kalran was even made, that would split to become chi and mana later on."

"Then what now?"

Soloman looked towards them.

"While we're unable to truly look into the Obrilon with the equipment we have. I know that Salkoy has the necessary arcane pieces of equipment to look into it. And I have some old friends who can help. And I'm hoping you can be our couriers."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

A silence briefly descends after Erhardt swore.

"So we have to go to fucking elven territory to see if they can find what it fucking does with their backward equipment! The Volksgard have cutting edge technology that can actually do it and it'll be faster!"

Wolfgang glared towards Erhardt.

"Oh, I'm sure it can do it better. But will your people allow us to use it?"

Erhardt could only sputter at Wolfgang's response. Before going silent. Though he was confused as to why a fellow Dwarf would consider the Volksgard different from the rest. When Soloman resumed.

"As I was saying. Ardent. If you and your allies want to you can journey to Salkoy where the Elves would likely be able to discern what the Obrilon is. I recommend that you gather your supplies and the afternoon. But be careful as Nihalos forces still have spies who will gladly give their lives to take the Obrilon."

Kurgren and the group nod before Wolfgang and Ignatz stand up.

"We'll also be leaving be the afternoon."

Delilah and Ekon looked to them with shock as Soloman nods.

"We already spoke about it with Soloman yesterday. And after years of faithful service, and going through my fill of a bloody battle, I want to retire and return home." Wolfgang said.

"Ay, that's about the same reason as me. I have already done what I can." Ignatz followed.

And afterward, everyone left as Kurgren, Ardent, Solaina, Erhardt, and Louise went to their room and readies themselves for the journey.

Kurgren stared at the small pouch that Soloman gave him once he was out of the hospital. One and a half gold as payment for what he did. And another one as compensation for his injury.

Right in front of him was the chance to leave this dangerous mission and go back home. With this amount he and his mother can buy a large farm where they can get a stable, safe, and reliable income that he can do even with his handicap and live in comfort, at least better than a mud hut. The choice was simple.

But yet, after seeing what had happened thanks to Bryan, he physically refused. He gripped his quill in frustration.

"If I leave now then I and mother can live safely away from the damned dangers. And yet if I do then others will suffer. But they don't deserve saving, they're the reasons why father died, they're the reason why we suffer!"

Kurgren grits his teeth. The choice was simple, why should he risk himself to save the people who let his father die and label him a monster. Yet a part of him refused it, despite how much it will give him and his mother a happier life. And mentally argues when another thought broke through.

"What about Friga?"

Kurgren gulp. Despite everything, the nobles who wanted to lynch him or the people who step back in fear, there were still people who did help him. The mayor of Pirium let him in while protecting him and his mother from the less tolerant people. The few guards, friends of his father, sacrificed themselves for him and his family to escape. And Friga. Who gave him ten silvers when he first came to Pirium and diagnose his mother for free, despite having no reason to do so, and many reasons to simply ignore them. While her daughter and husband, Ingrid and Erik, always helped him when possible. Then words of his father rang through.

There are times where I did consider giving up on my faith in humanity when I felt that it was better to only care for myself and leave the monsters to the wolves. But I will have been no better than the bandits if I chose not to protect the good in this world and have faith that my duty better this world.

Kurgren then looked to the vial of greater healing which Friga gave him, a third of which was used to save him and now holds about two more use. As he felt his mind debating the choice, before sighing, and wrote a letter to his mother.

He made a brief detail of the battle, omitting his crippling injury, before briefly hanging over the last sentence, and with conflicted hearts wrote.

But I will not be returning soon. I was given a new job which will pay better that will take me to Salkoy. I'm sorry.

Your son Kurgren

Folding the letter he put it in the envelope with the two gold and sealed it with the candle wax when a knock alerted him and someone enters.

"What is it?" He turned around and saw it's Solaina, clutching a staff.

"I came here to deliver your new weapon from the carver." And pass him the staff.

The staff was about the same as Kurgren old one. But the runes on it were more numerous and glowed brighter with iron-shodded caps and rings on each end, thanks to the discount Soloman gave. But what he noticed was were two new runes, larger than the standard and not glowing in the middle of it, and a piece of crystal on each end.

Solaina smiled as Kurgren examined them.

"Those are my personal modifications I want to test. Press the runes."

The runes briefly glowed upon contacts. Then a green blade, about a foot long, of chi shot up from the ends.

"What are these?"

Solaina smiled.

"These are Chi blades, utilized as bayonets for elven guns, by projecting chi into specially made crystals, and you can change the orientation with a twist of your staff."

Kurgren then tried to twist the staff and found that both sides turned at the center, and the blade shifted, now looking like a farmer's scythe.

"Thanks. But how much must I pay?"

"Just a few silvers."

Kurgren paid the extra cost than passed her his letter.

"If possible can you also give this to the courier?"

Solaina nods then leave.

And as the door closed Kurgren let out a sigh and rest his head on his hands, a part of him now regretting to follow. But what's done is done and, after checking and cleaning all his items, took a nap. He'll have a lot of work tomorrow.

Sofia sighed as she paced around her room, taking glances to look out the window.

The crisp air, the verdant fields, and the imposing Volksgard alps ahead made her want to leave.

Ever since she heard her mother's tale of the outside, in a cell where the only light was from a small window, she wanted to go out, and only stayed to help Soloman.

But with what Soloman became, if only she was faster, she can't leave him. Since doing so would be repaying his kindness by running away when he's crippled and in need of help.

A sudden knock on her door then caused her to stumble on her bed when she heard a familiar voice.

"May I come in little bird?"

Sofia gulped.

"Y-yes. Mentor."

And with the opening Soloman wheeled himself inside before sitting on her bed.

Sofia eyes began misting as she saw him before looking to her lap. Once a proud leader of the rebellion, and a famous guard of the late senate, now reduced to a crippled man. If only she was faster.

"I know what your thinking of Sofia. But what happened isn't your fault."

Sofia looked back to Soloman. How could he not be angry?

"B-but if I was faster then, then-" tears began to flow as she covered her face. If she was faster or chose to follow orders then he wouldn't have suffered.

She then felt his hand pat her back before she looked back at him.

"None of this was your fault. Whether you followed my order or not I would have been captured and tortured. I knew the consequences and I chose to pay it," she then saw him grab a handkerchief with his hook, fumbling for a second, and pass it to her.

"Now dry those tears."

Sofia took it and dried her eyes before a few seconds of silence descend. When Soloman spoke again.

"You want to explore the rest of Arkalion don't you?"

Sofia looked at him with disbelief before he chuckled.

"I can tell that from that shine in your eyes as you looked outside, ever since you saw your first sunrise. But my injuries are stopping you isn't it?"

Sofia felt her throat tightened.

"Of course I must stay here. How else can I repay you for that day." Her hand then drifted to her left shoulder, feeling the burn scar through her tunic, before remembering that day.

A young, wounded and starving, girl, raised by the scorn of many, with great flames taking her mother, the only one in the family that loved her. Reduced to cowering in the slums, beside her would have been her new slaver, to a towering man in black, his blade red with the slaver blood, and felt her death drawing close. Only for the man to kneel and gave her a bun, filled with strawberries, then gave her his cloak and brought her to his people's base, where she found purpose and love again. Then the day when she was given her papers, a chance to go out and live a new life, and chose to join the rebellion, like many similar orphans, to help.

"Sofia. Please listen."

She then looked up and saw Soloman looking into her eyes.

"I didn't save you so that you can repay me one day. I saw a girl who was sadly born with a chain on her neck and a price tattooed to her skin, like many others and want to give her a proper life, to be themselves then a slave. So if seeing the world brings you joy then do it."

"Really?"

Soloman smiled.

"All I ask is that you remember me. And send letters monthly when possible."

Sofia's heart began to flutter before disappointment sank.

"But I haven't packed my equipment. Or have the time to do it by afternoon. And then there's transport and-"

She then heard Soloman chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I already asked Delilah to pack everything, except your clothes, to be ready."

Sofia then felt tears flowing again before she hugged Soloman and said thank you as he pats her back and said.

"It's time for you to spread your winds by little bird. And soar into the blue skies."

Soloman then sat back into his wheelchair and leaves as Sofia quickly takes her clothes, asking Piper and Zarad to help, and rush down to the entrance, and with Delilah's help, pack her clothes in.

"So you're really leaving?" Piper said. And Sofia nodded.

"And both of staying here?" Sofia replied.

Zarad nodded but Piper shook his head.

"I'll stay here for a few more weeks to sort out unfinished work. But afterward, I'll go to Remlia and find a job." Piper said, and they kept talking. Until they reached the exit.

Sofia took one last look at her friends.

"So this is goodbye for now?"

Piper nods, tilting his head to hold his tears, and Zarad passed her a container.

"It's the leftover babka I made for our breakfast. For the trip."

Sofia tenderly packed the container then turned to leave. Only to stop and turned back to give her friends a final hug.

"Is that everything?" Ekon asked as the group checks their belongings.

"I think we are ready," Ardent replied as they enter the stable. Before he sat down and examines his new sword and heater shield.

Evelynn whinnied before nuzzling Ardent as he pats her before they leave when they heard something.

"WAIT UP!"

They turned to the noise and saw Sofia barreling towards them, with a large backpack, before talking in between pants.

"I want to join you."

The rest looked in bewilderment as Ekon went back to the stable and brought another horse for her.

And so Kurgren and the group, with Wolfgang, Ignatz, and Sofia, now journey onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we reached the end. Again I'm sorry if you're expecting more chapters or quick releases.


End file.
